Glee: New Beginnings
by WemmaJaymaLover
Summary: It's the year 2033 and it's the beginning of a new school year. 20 years after all the New Directions members graduated Will Schuester decides to start the Glee Club again. The old New Directions members have children, who will meet at McKinley High. This story belongs to Glee: New Beginnings wiki (Link on my page). I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **_Glee: New Beginnings is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own most of the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A New Beginning**

* * *

Tomorrow, the school will start again after the summer break. It was Sunday evening and Will laid in his bed with his arms around Emma, his wife, who laid closely next to him with her head on his chest. They watched the news together.

"Emma?" Will said.

"Yes Honey." she answered.

He turned around to look at her. "I thought about starting Glee again, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He smiled. "What does my guidance counselor thinks?"

"She thinks, that you should really try it." She smiled too.

"But what if there is no one who wants to join, or Sue starts to stress again, or what if-"

"Hey. Don't worry. You can do this. I believe in you." Emma turned around and kissed his forehead.

Will smiled again. "Thank you."

"For what?" Emma said confused.

"For everything. I love you, Em." Will smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you too." she said, before cuddling into him.

After a while, they were stuck in kissing and cuddling, that they didn't even noticed how Grace, their daughter, entered their room. The six years old girl climbed on her parents bed and smiled at seeing her parents so in love. She climbed to her daddy and tapped on his shoulder. The parents looked up and noticed their little girl.

"Hey what's up, Pumpkin?" Emma asked, smiling to see her girl.

Grace was close to cry. "I can't find Patches. I searched everywhere, but I can't find him and I have no idea, where he could be." She started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry Gracy. We'll find your teddy bear, I promise." Will said, while pulling Grace into his arms and wiping away her tears, which rolled down at her cheek. "So, come on Grace. Let's start searching." Will got up. He picked up his daughter and pulled her into his arms.

Emma wanted to get up to, but Will stopped her. "Lay down, Em. I search it with her alone. You need to take a rest."

She laid back down and he kissed her forehead, before getting out of the room.

* * *

Will let Grace back on the ground and took her by her hand. They went into her room and looked in her bed first. When they couldn't find the teddy bear, they looked in her wardrobe and her toy boxes, but the girls favorite teddy bear wasn't there. They searched in the whole house, but Patches was still missing. Will had absolutely no idea, where it could be.

Grace was close to cry again. "Daddy, do you think we forgot him at Grandma and Grandpa?"

Will got an idea, where the missing teddy could be. "Lay down in your bed. I'm right back." he told her.

"Okay, hurry up." She went into her room and laid down in her bed. She grabbed a CD of Spongebob Squarepants and put it into her player. The girl turned off the light and waited for her daddy to return.

Will took his car key and went out of the house. He went to the garage and unlocked his car. He opened the door and looked at Grace's booster seat. Patches laid next to the booster. Grace forgot to take him out of the car after their visit at his parents this morning. Will took the teddy bear and closed the door. He locked the car and went back in the house, in Grace's room.

"Is someone missing a teddy bear?" he asked.

Grace went out of her room and looked at her father. She saw Patches in his hand and ran towards him. "Patches." she shouted.

"Shh, Gracy. Mommy wants to sleep." Will told her.

"Sorry Daddy." Grace said. She took her teddy bear in her arms. "Thank you for finding him."

"Don't mention it. I do everything to make my little girl happy. Now, go to bed. You have to go to kindergarten tomorrow." He said.

Grace laid down in her bed again, Patches by her side. "Good night Daddy." she said.

"Good night Princess." Will said and turned off the light. He went back into his bedroom.

* * *

"You found Patches?" Emma asked.

Will thought she was already asleep so he was surprised to see her still awake. "Yeah. Gracy forgot him in the car."

She smiled. "She always forget her stuff in the car."

"Why didn't you tell me that before I searched in the whole house." He asked.

"You told me to take a rest, so I thought I don't need to tell you." She smiled.

"Sassy girl." He said. "Let's sleep." He turned off the light and laid down close to Emma. "Good night honey." He kissed her cheek and they slept in a few minutes later.

* * *

The alarm clock rang. Will turned it off and turned around to his still sleeping wife. He pulled his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Good morning Sleepyhead."

Emma moaned tortured. "I don't want to get up." She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Will.

"Come on, or do you want to come too late to school. That's not Emma like." He smiled. "I'll go into the bathroom right now, so you can sleep until I'm back." He bent down and kissed her again.

"Thank you." She pulled the covers over again and closed her eyes.

Will walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He changed into his clothes and then went back into his bedroom.

"Now, out of the bed." He pulled the covers away. He pulled Emma over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom, where he let her down carefully. "I do breakfast." He went out of the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, when Emma walked into the kitchen the breakfast was already made. Will was preparing lunchboxes of him, his wife and his children.

Grace and David went into the kitchen.

"Good morning." David said. He sat on a chair and ate a toast with peanut butter.

"Today is the big day Will." Emma said.

"Yeah. I hope some students want to join glee club."

Emma took his hand. "Hey. Don't worry Sweetheart. You have always have found some and I'm sure David is going to join too."

"Yeah sure. But I want to be the captain, okay Dad?"

"Umm, okay. But You're captain with a girl. It's always a girl and a boy. And, you have to sing with me today."

"Umm, okay. And when and where?" the teenager asked.

"In the first break at the schoolyard." He looked at his watch. "Anyways, I think it's time to go."

He walked to the wardrobe and took out his and his children jackets and his wife's coat. They took their bags and lunchboxes and went out of the house.

* * *

A few minutes later, their car stopped at the kindergarten. Emma and Grace got out of the car. They walked into the building.

"Hello Grace." Grace's best friend Jason waved.

"Hey JayJay." Grace said and ran to him. "Bye Mommy." she shouted and Emma went out of the kindergarten and back in the car.

They arrived at school and got greetings by Sue, who arrived at the same time. "Happy New School Year. Good morning Butt Chin. Good morning Ginger. Good morning Baby Will."

David went into the school building.

"Umm, Sue don't you usually park on your private parking lot?" Emma asked.

"Yes Emilia, but a nerd of the chess club parked there today, so I'm going to complain at Figgins." Sue explained.

"How do you know, it's a student from the chess club?" Will asked confused.

"There is a sticker on his car, saying _Chess is my life_." With these words, she left the conversation and went into the High School.

The couple looked confused at each other and shook their heads. Then, they went into the school too.

* * *

Many students walked already through the halls of William McKinley High.

Suddenly, a speech came through the speakers of the school. You could tell, that it was Principal Figgins' voice: "Dear students, welcome to another exciting year here at William McKinley High School. In my name, I want to wish you a successful new school year. Besides, the driver of the white _Opel Corsa D_ Sport with a _Chess is my life_ sticker has to place his car on an other parking lot. You placed your car on Coach Sylvester's private parking lot. If the car isn't placed on an other parking lot within ten minutes, the car is being towed with costs. Thanks for your attention."

Emma grinned at Will and shook her head. "Sue has did it again. I ask myself how she has bribed Figgins this time."

Will now also grinned. "This is unbelievable. I'll never understand this woman. Well, I go to Figgins now. See you later." They shared a kiss and he went into Principal Figgins' office.

* * *

"Hello Principal Figgins. I wanted to ask you something." Will said.

"Sure William. Take a seat." he told him.

Will did so. "I'm thinking of doing the Glee Club again. I mean, if that's okay."

"Sure William. It's okay." he answered.

"Okay. Thank you." He stood up. "Bye." he said and went out of the office.

* * *

Will walked to the bulletin board and pinned a flyer, a red paper with a big lettering saying _Join Glee Club_, on the wall. Under the big lettering was a text.

JOIN GLEE CLUB

Become a member of the McKinley High

Glee Club, called the New Directions.

When? - This week at 3.00pm

Where? - April Rhodes Civil Pavilion

Show me what you can and become our next star.

Will Schuester

Sign in here:

* * *

The time had passed fast. It was the first break and Will and David met on the schoolyard. Will had gotten a ghetto blaster from the choir room. He placed it on a free table and pressed the play button, so that the instrumental playback started. Then Will started singing.

"_This time he's gonna wear an iron suit. This time she's gonna fix her heart and make it bullet proof. He says he's gonna take a bite from the forbidden fruit. She says never never bight more than you can chew. But this time he's not gonna be another could've been. This time she's gonna get real, love the skin she's in. She says a winner never quits, quitters never win. She said this time that she is built to face anything. This time he's gonna step for who he is. This time she's gonna live to work, she's not working to live. He says just because you say it's true, it don't mean it is. She says it seems too good to be true, well then it probably is. This time he's hell bent yeah he's heaven bound. This time she's gonna pick herself up no more breaking down. He says he's gonna turn the wheel, turn this shit around. She says if he's looking for love then she don't want to be found."_

They got attention from many students, who looked at them. Some confused. Some interested. And some repellent, who wanted them to stop.

"_When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow. It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow. When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow. It's all I've got. Yeah when you hit the ground. It's hard to get to heaven when you're falling hell bound. Every break, every burn, every toss, every turn, every sin,  
anything you've learned all programed. Every break, every burn, every toss, every turn, every sin,  
everything we've learned all programed. When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow. It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow. When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow. It's all I've got. Yeah when you hit the ground. It's hard to get to heaven when you're falling hell bound."_

Many students clapped at the end. Will and David weren't sure if they clapped, because it was good or because it was finally over.

"I hope, some of you got interested to join the glee club by this song. We need members, so if you're interested you can sign on the list on the bulletin board. Auditions are the whole week at 3pm at April Rhodes Civil Pavilion. Thanks." the teacher said.

The bell rang and the students went to their next lessons.

* * *

Sue walked through the halls to get to her office, a coffee in one hand and a megaphone in the other. She stopped at the bulletin board. The flyer of the Glee Club had caught her eyes. She looked at the flyer and couldn't suppress a laugh. Not a single student had written his name down the _sign in here_ lettering. It was fantastic. With one member, his stupid looking son with the pudding-basin haircut, it wasn't possibly open the Glee Club.

So it would all remain as it is. The Cheerios still on top of the popularity and glamor and Schuester would slowly but surely give up his job as a teacher.

Sue could not longer look at the flyer. The bright color hurt in her eyes and gave her a headache.

She noticed a girl, who walked up to the flyer and pulled out a pen. She wasn't about to write down her name under the sign here lettering, was she? She was.

Sue read the name, the girl wrote down the list. Jordan Hudson it says. She quickly began to understand. "Haven't your parents told you, that joining the Glee Club is the one way ticket to Lima Losertown?"

"Umm." the girl was confused. "What do you mean Miss?"

"You're the daughter of Barbra Streisand and The Gravy Bloaty Clown, aren't you?"

Jordan didn't understand what the coach wanted. "What?"

"Oh, I see, you didn't understand. You're not that smart. So Jordan. I'll try to explain. You are the daughter of Rachel and Finn." Sue said.

"Umm, yes. And?" Jordan answered, still a bit confused.

"Anyways. I'll help you to maintain your popularity or to be popular. You just have to join the Cheerios."

"Umm okay, but I have to think about it."

"Why do you have to think about it first? This is an unique opportunity. Everyone wants to be a Cheerio, but only who has star potential is able to join. And you have star potential. Believe me. You have time to think about it until tomorrow. " Sue turned around. "Goodbye Miss Cheekbones Like Kate Moss. Have fun with Macaroni Hair." Then, she was gone.

* * *

At 3pm Will and David were at the April Rhodes Civil Pavilion. Auditions have started. Will looked at the list. Only two names were on the paper, Jordan Hudson and Mikayla Lopez-Pierce. Will knew them. Jordan is the youngest daughter of Rachel and Finn and Mikayla is the adoptive daughter of Brittany and Santana.

"First is Jordan Hudson." David said.

Jordan went into the auditorium and walked on the stage. "Hey I'm Jordan Hudson."

"Hey Jordan." David said.

Jordan was surprised to see David sitting next to his father and her Spanish teacher. "Umm, hey David, hey Mr Schue." Jordan likes David a lot. She thinks, he is a nice guy and is pretty cute.

"Hey Jordan, what do you want to sing?" Will said.

"I'm going to sing Closer by Tegan and Sara." she explained.

"Okay. Then you can start." the teacher said.

Jordan began to sing. _"All I want to get is a little bit closer. All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer. Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer. The doors are open, the wind is really blowing. The night sky is changing overhead. It's not just all physical. I'm the type who will get oh so critical. So let's make things physical. I won't treat you like you're oh so typical. I want you close, I want you. I won't treat you like you're typical. I want you close, I want you. I won't treat you like you're typical. Here come the dreams of you and me. Here come the dreams. Here come the dreams of you and me. Here come the dreams. It's not just all physical. I'm the type who will get oh so critical. So let's make things physical. I won't treat you like you're oh so typical. I want you close, I want you. I won't treat you like you're typical. I want you close, I want you. I won't treat you like you're typical. I won't treat you like you're typical. I won't treat you like you're typical. All I want to get is a little bit closer. All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?"_

"Wow Jordan. That was pretty good." David said.

Will nodded. "Jordan, you have an amazing voice. I'm glad to welcome you to New Directions."

Jordan smiled. "Thanks Mr. Schue. Thanks David. Okay, umm see you tomorrow." She walked from the stage and went out of the auditorium.

A boy walked into the auditorium. "Excuse me. Is this auditions for Glee Club?" he asked.

"Yes, umm what's your name?" David asked.

"I'm Cole Jones. I'm Freshman." Cole answered.

Will took a look at the list. "There isn't a Cole Jones signed for an audition."

"Umm I know. I'm sorry. I haven't signed because I was in hurry and then I forgot, but I really want to join Glee Club. Or is it already too late?" he explained.

"No, absolutely not. Do you have a song?" David asked.

Cole nodded. "Yeah. I do. I want to sing Blood To Bleed by Rise Against."

"Well okay. Get on the stage and show us, what you can." Will said.

Cole walked on the stage. He took a microphone. Before he started to sing, he took a deep breath. Then he started singing. _"This place rings with echoes of. Lives once lived but now are lost. Time spent wondering about tomorrow. I don't care if we lose it all tonight. Up in flames, burning bright. Warming the air of the world. "I don't love you anymore" is all I remember you telling me. Never have I felt so cold. But I've no more blood to bleed. 'Cause my heart has been draining into the sea. Still I wait. With a hope inside of me. So still I wait. Until again we meet. Until again we meet. Within my bones this resonates. Boiling blood will circulate. Could you tell me again what you did this for? "I don't love you anymore" is all I remember you telling me. Never have I felt so cold. But I've no more blood to bleed. 'Cause my heart has been draining into the sea. Still I wait. With a hope inside of me. So still I wait."_

Will and David clapped. Cole smiled.

„Well, that was great." Will said. „You're in."

„Oh my goodness. Thank you Mr. Schuester." Cole said and left the auditorium.

„Last one is Mikayla Lopez-Pierce." David said.

Mikayla walked in. „Hello." She said and walked on the stage. „Well, I'm Mikayla and I'll be singing No One by Alicia Keys."

„Well, that's a pretty hard song." Will said.

„I know Mr. Schue, but I think I'm good enough to perform this song as good as Alicia did." Mikayla explained.

"Okay. Show us what you got. Show us that perfect performance." David said.

Mikayla took the microphone. She ran her hand through her hair and looked alluring at David. Then she started singing. _"I just want you close. Where you can stay forever. You can be sure. That it will only get better. You and me together through the days and nights. I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright. People keep talking they can say what they like. But all I know is everything's gonna be alright. No one, no one, no one. Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'. No one, no one, no one. Can get in the way of what I feel for you. You, you. Can get in the way of what I feel. I know some people search the world."_

Mikayla looked anxiously. She had forgotten the text and hummed the next lines of the song.

Will and David looked at each other with a look saying "What is she doing? What happened to her?"

"_No one, no one. Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'. No one, no one, no one. Can get in the way of what I feel for you. Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh."_

She looked up and put her hands on her face. She could not believe that she has forgotten the lyrics.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"I do not know. I really do not know. I'm Sorry." Mikayla said in a trembling voice.

"I do not really know, what to do. I mean, it was not as good as Alicia's version, but your voice is pretty good."

"Thank you Mr. Schue." she said.

"And that's what makes my decision so difficult. Imagine we're at Nationals and you're singing a solo and then you forget the lyrics. We could lose because of that."

"Mr. Schue, please, I promise I'll never ever forget the lyrics again if I can join glee club. Please Mr. Schue, I want this so bad, I want to become a star someday."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

That's it. I hope you like the story. Please leave me a review (I promise, you'll get a free cookie).


	2. Chapter 2 - Members Advertising

**Disclaimer:** _Glee: New Beginnings is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own most of the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Members Adverrtising**

* * *

**So here's what you missed on Glee: New Beginnings:**

Mr Schuester wants to do the New Directions again, so he asks Principal Figgins for his approval. He tells him, that it's okay to form the new New Directions. The history teacher and his son David sing a song on the schoolyard to make an impress of the Glee Club. Jordan Hudson wants to sign up for New Directions, but Sue finds her and asked her if she is interested to be a Cheerio. Jordan doesn't know what to do yet, so she gets a bit time to think. Jordan and Cole joins the New Directions after their audition. Mikayla makes an audition too, but she forgets the lyrics, so she has to fear for her place at New Directions.

**And that's what you missed on Glee: New Beginnings!**

* * *

Will got an conclusion. "You're in for now, but if you'll forget the text again you are out." he explained.

Mikayla jumped in the air. "Oh my god. Thanks Mr. Schue. I promise, I'll never forget the text again." She smiled happily and walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

The day went fast. Will and Emma went home soon. They drove to the kindergarten and picked up Grace.

"Hey Gracy. How was kindergarten today?" Emma asked.

"It was great Mommy. JayJay and me had so much fun together. We climbed on a tree." The little girl smiled.

"Sounds like you had fun today." she said to her daughter.

A few minutes later, they arrived at home.

Grace went straight into the bathroom and got dressed into her pajama. She walked in the living room, where her parents and her brother watched tv. She climbed to her mother. "Can you bring me to bed?" she asked.

Emma nodded. "Sure Gracy." She lifted up the little girl and brought her to bed.

* * *

The next school day began. Jordan talked to her sisters in the first break.

"When do you come home today, Jor?" Leah asked.

"Umm, I have glee until 4pm." Jordan answered, while she checked her phone.

"Glee?" Zoey asked. "Like mom and dad did."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah exactly."

"This school has a glee club. I thought it is inactive since 2013." Leah said.

Jordan nodded again. "Yes, that's right, but it opened again." she told her sister.

"Okay, I think I'm going to join glee club too." Leah said.

"Me too." Zoey smiled. "You know I want to become a Broadway star like mom."

David and Cole walked towards them.

"Hey girls." Cole greeted them.

"Jordan, I need your phone. Please, just for a minute." David told her.

She looked confused. "Why do you need my phone?" she asked.

"I need a song. Cole and me want to sing something. We do a little advertising for glee club to get members. And Cole told me, that you have really good music on your phone." he explained.

"Okay, but only if I can sing with you." she smiled.

Cole nodded. "Sure."

"By the way, my sisters want to join the New Directions too." Jordan told the boys.

"That's cool. Then we are already six." Cole said.

"But we still need six." David told them. "Hey, does anyone of you know, where Mikayla is?"

"Umm, I don't know, but you could ask Jake. Maybe he knows where his sister is." Leah answered and pointed to Jake, who was at his locker and talked to Justin Lynn.

"Okay thanks Leah." David said.

The three New Directions members walked to Jake and Justin.

"Hey Jake. Hey Jus. Do you know, where Mikayla is?" Cole asked.

He smiled and pointed down the hall.

Jordan touched the play button on her phone and the music started.

David started to sing, while they walked down the hallway. _"Do you know where your heart is? Do you think you can find it? Or did you trade it for something. Somewhere better just to have it?"_

"_Do you know where your love is? Do you think that you lost it? You felt it so strong, but. Nothing's turned out how you wanted."_ Jordan started to sing too.

Cole saw his girlfriend Jennifer and waved to her, while he sang. "_Well, bless my soul. You're a lonely soul. Cause you won't let go. Of anything you hold."_

Then David sang again._ "Well, all I need. Is the air I breathe. And a place to rest. My head."_

Cole sang again too._ "I said all I need. Is the air I breathe. And a place to rest. My head."_

Jordan saw Mikayla, talking to her best friend Riley, while she sang again._ "Do you think you can find it? Do you think you can find it? Do you think you can find it? Better than you had it." _Mikayla started to sing too._"Do you think you can find it? Do you think you can find it? Do you think you can find it? Yeah, better than you had it."_

Then the four started to sing together._"I said I all I need. Is the air I breathe. And a place to rest. My head. I said all I need. Is the air I breathe. And a place to rest. My head."_  
Mikayla sang the last lines of the song. _"Whenever the end is. Do you think you can see it? Well, until you get there. Go on, go ahead and scream it. Just say it."_

* * *

"Hey guys. What's up?" Mikayla asked.

"You know we are only four, maybe six, members at the moment, so we still need six members." Cole told her.

"Umm yeah. That's right. I'm surprised that you're able to count."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Shut up Mikayla." she shouted. "Cole wanted to say, that we do a little advertising, like we did with the song."

Mikayla nodded.

"We ask our friends to join. You know, auditions are the whole week." David explained their plan.

"Okay. Good." She turned to Riley. "Hey Ri, do you want to join the New Directions?"

Riley laughed. "Three words. Of. Course. Not." she did a little break after every word.

Mikayla turned back to the other glee club members. "Okay. Done."

Jordan rolled her eyes again. "Okay, you're not a big help. Come on boys, we ask someone else." she said.

The three went away.

* * *

The time had passed and glee was now.

Collin walked in the choir room, where he found Mr. Schuester and the glee kids. Will told them something about show choir competitions until Collin interrupted him. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I wanted to ask if I can join the New Directions. I saw them this morning in the hall when they sang. OneRepublic is one of my favorites, It took my breath and from the first second I knew, that I want to become a member. So if it's okay I would like to Up In Flames by Coldplay." he explained.

"Okay Collin, you can start singing." Will said.

Collin nodded and started singing. _"So it's over. This time I know it's gone. Salt water. Tasted it too long. I only know I'm wrong. Now I know it's gone. Up in flames. Up in flames. Up in flames. We have slowly gone. Up in flames. Up in flames. Up in flames. We have slowly gone. We have slowly gone. Can we pour some water on?"_

Everyone in the room clapped.

"This was really good Collin. If you would be so talented in History." Will joked. "You're in. You can take a seat."

Collin thanked him and sat down.

"Jordan you said, you're sisters wanted to audition too. Where are they?" he asked.

"I'm going to call them, because I don't really know." she said, before she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called Zoey. "Zoey told me, she'll be here in a half hour. She is at home right now, eating something. She totally forgot." Jordan told her teacher.

Suddenly, Leah walked into the choir room. "I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Schue. I had a talk with you're wife about college."

"Don't mind Leah. As long as you had greeted her from me." He smiled.

Leah laughed. "I had. Anyways, I wanted to join the New Directions, so I prepared a song." she told him

"Okay. You can start now." Will said.

"Okay. Awesome. I sing Lovesong by Adele." Leah started singing. _"Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am whole again. Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am young again. Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am fun again. However far away. I will always love you. However long I stay. I will always love you. Whatever words I say. I will always love you. I will always love you."_

Cole left the room.

Will looked confused to his son, who shrugged his shoulders.

"_However far away. I will always love you. However long I stay. I will always love you. Whatever words I say. I will always love you. I'll always love you. I'll always love you. 'Cause I love you. Love, love, love."_

"Okay. Well Leah. This was quiet. Welcome to the New Directions." Mr. Schuester said.

Leah thanked him and sat down on a free chair.

"But does anyone of you know, where Cole went?" Nobody answered the question, their teacher asked, but they heard music starting from the hallway. All of them walked out of the choir room and saw Cole standing there. When everyone was out of the room, Cole started to sing. _"Bring the action."_

Then, Jennifer walked down the hallway, while she sang. _"When you hear this in the club. You gotta turn the shit up. You gotta turn the shit up. You gotta turn the shit up. When we up in the club. All eyes on us. All eyes on us. All eyes on us. See the boys in the club. They watching us. They watching us. They watching us."_

When she stood next to him, he turned around to look at her. Then, they both sang._ "Everybody in the club. All eyes on us. All eyes on us. All eyes on us."_

Cole sang alone again. _"I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out. And scream and shout, and let it out. We saying."_

"_Oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh"_ Jennifer sang.

"_We saying."_ Cole sang again.

"_Oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh." _Jennifer sang again.

Then, both sang together again._ "I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out. And scream and shout, and let it out."_

"_You are now rocking with Cole Jones and Jenny, bitch. Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Oh yeah . It goes on and on and on and on. When me and you party together. I wish this night would last forever. Cause I was feeling down and now feel better. It goes on and on and on and on. When me and you party together. I wish this night would last forever. Forever forever ever ever. I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out. And scream and shout, and let it out. We saying." _Cole sang.

"_Oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh"_ Jennifer sang.

"_We saying."_ Cole sang again.

"_Oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh." _Jennifer sang again.

Both sang: _"I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out. And scream and shout, and let it out."_

"_We saying."_ Cole sang.

"_Oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh." _Jennifer sang.

"_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out. And scream and shout, and let it out."_ They sang together again.  
_"We saying."_ Cole sang.

"_Oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh." _Jennifer sang.  
_"You are now rocking with Cole Jones and Jenny, bitch."_ Cole sang the last line, before everyone started clapping. He hugged Jennifer. "You did great honey." he whispered in her ear, before he pressed a kiss on her forehead. They walked to the New Directions. "Well, my girlfriend wants to join the Glee Club, but she didn't want to sing the song alone, so she asked me if I sing with her." Cole smiled.

"You did a great job. Both of you." The Glee coach said. "And Jennifer. I don't even have to tell you, that you are a new member."

They walked back into the choir room.

Collin grabbed his phone and wrote a text message to Kendall. "See you in 10 minutes in the auditorium."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Collin and Kendall met in the auditorium, while the New Directions did a few minutes break. Kendall stood on the stage and already waited for Collin to arrive.

"Hey." he greeted her, when he walked in.

"Why do you want to meet me here?" she asked a bit confused.

He walked on the stage. "Because I told the Glee Club to get here too." he told her.

She looked shocked into his eyes. "Kendall, you need to sing. You are a good singer. We both know this." he told her´to encourage her.

She nodded. "Okay."

At this moment, the New Directions walked into the auditorium and sat down.

"I sing Read All About It Part III by Emeli Sandé." she said and started to sing. _"You've got the words to. Change a nation but. You're biting your tongueYou've spent a lifetime. Stuck in silence afraid. You'll say something wrongIf no one ever hears it, how. We gonna learn your song? So come on come on, come on. Come onYou've got a heart as. Loud as lions so why let. Your voice be tamed? Maybe we're a little. Different, there's no. Need to be ashamed. You've got the light to fight. The shadows so stop hiding it away. Come on, come on. I wanna sing. I wanna shout. I wanna scream till, The words dry out. So put it in all of the papers. I'm not afraid. They can read all about it. Read all about it. Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. oh oh ooooh. Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. Oh oh ooooh. Yeah we're all wonderful, Wonderful people. So when did we all get so fearful? Now we're finally finding our voices. So take a chance. Come help me sing this. Yeah we're all wonderful, Wonderful people. So when did we all get so fearful? And now we're finally finding our voices. So take a chance. Come help me sing this. I wanna sing. I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid. They can read all. About it, read all about it. Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. oh oh ooooh. Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. Oh oh ooooh. I wanna sing. I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid. They can read all about it. Read all about it. Ohhhhh"_

"Collin, she really thought that she's a bad singer?!" Will asked Kendall's friend, who nodded.

"Lie! Kendall you did a great job. Welcome to the New Directions." he said.

Suddenly, three people walked into the April Rhodes Civil Pavilion. After a moment, you could see, that the three people were Zoey, Rachel and Quinn. Zoey walked straight on the stage, while Rachel and Quinn sat down, next to Mr. Schuester. They greeted him.

"What are you girls doing here?" he asked, surprised and happy at the same time to see the two girls at McKinley High.

"We wanted to see the auditions of our kids." Quinn said.

"Well, I think I have to disappoint you. Leah and Colling had had already their audition." he said.

"What a shame! Okay, but we still are able to listen to Zoey Hudson's version of Frances Ruffelle's song On My Own from her favorite Broadway musical Les Misérables." Rachel said.

"Like her mother did." Mr. Schue said, smiling at her. "You can start singing now." he told Zoey. She grabbed the microphone and started singing. _"On my own. Pretending he's beside me. All alone. I walk with him till morning. Without him. I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes. And he has found me In the rain the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me forever and forever. And I know it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind. Still I say, there's a way for us. I love him. But when the night is over. He is gone. The river's just a river. Without him. The world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere. The streets are full of strangers. I love him. But every day I'm learning. All my life. I've only been pretending. Without me. His world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness. That I have never known. I love him. I love him. I love him. But only on my own."_

Rachel stood up from her seat and clapped her hands. She was really proud of her daughter. The others clapped too, until Zoey thanked them and Mr. Schuester told her, that she's in.

* * *

They decided to do a little break and all the students walked out of the room. The teacher and his two old students walked out of the room together.

Jordan waited outside the auditorium. "Hey Quinn." she said. "I have a question."

"Umm okay Jordan, just ask what you want." she answered.

"Coach Sylvester asked me if I want to join the Cheerios." she explained. "I just want to know if it's worth if I really join them."

"Well, it's really special that Sue wants you to join the Cheerios. I think she never wants someone to join before. But you need to know, that being a Cheerio is really hard. You have to look at your weight and you're not able to eat much unhealthy food. Training is stressful and Coach Sylvester is able to suspend you from everyday, if you don't work enough." she told the teenage girl.

"Okay. Thanks for your help." she walked away. She still wasn't sure what to do. She feared about the stress and even a bit about Coach Sylvester, but she knew, if she joins the Cheerios she would become popular, so she would have a better chance for becoming prom queen this year and she finally would do something, her siblings never would do, so she can't be compared with them. She walked towards Mrs. Schuesters office and knocked on the door. Jordan walked in and greeted her guidance counselor. "Hey Mrs. Schuester. I need your help."

"Okay. Sure Jordan. Take a seat." she told her.

The girl sat down in front of Emma and explained about her situation.

Emma nodded. "Jordan, I think you should try it. If you don't like to be a Cheerio you can left again. But what Quinn told you is right. It really is something special to be asked by Sue Sylvester to join the Cheerios."

„Okay, thank you Mrs. Schue."

* * *

The break was over, so everyone was back in the auditorium. Everyone except Jordan. The New Directions stood on the stage.

"You did a great job. Everyone of you. And I'm glad that the advertising was so good. We are nine members now. We will be twelve members when our first sectionals are close. And I believe in us. I believe that we can become something big." Will said.

The New Directions clapped.

"I think it's time for a song." Collin said. He signalized the band to start playing. They started and Collin began to sing: _"There's a woman crying out tonight. Her world has changed. She asked God why. Her only son has died. And now her daughter cries. She can't sleep at night."_

Then, Kendall started to sing:_ "Downtown another day for all the suits and ties. Another war to fight. There's no regard for life. How do they sleep at night. How can we make things right. Just wanna make this right."_

"_We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe in this love." _Everyone sang.

Jennifer sang too:_ "We are all the same. Human in all our ways and all our pain."_

Zoey and Collin sang in alternation. Collin started to sing first. _"So let it be."_

"_There's a love that could fall down like rain."  
"Let us see."_

"_Let the goodness wash away the pain."_

"_What we need."_

"_And no one really knows what they are searching for."  
"We believe."_

"_This world is crying for so much more."_

Then, all of them sang together: _"We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe in this love. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe in this love."_

Leah and Jennifer sang in alternation. Leah started. _"So this world is too much for you to take."_

"_Just lay it down and follow me. I'll be everything you need."_

"_In every way."  
"We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe in this love. In this love. We believe. In this love. We believe. In this love. We believe. In this love."_ They all sang.

* * *

Jordan walked into Sue's office. "Coach Sylvester?"

Sue looked up from her diary. She pushed the book under some papers, which laid on her desk. She felt caught by Jordan. "Hello Hudson girl. Why are you wasting my time I could spend with being all by myself in my office and thinking about the Cheerios performance for Regionals."

"You asked me if I would like to join the Cheerios." Jordan said.

Sue nodded.

"Well, I got an conclusion."

Sue nodded again. "Come on Jordan, say what you want to say, you waste my time like I said already."

"I guess you found a new member." she smiled.

"Awesome." the coach said, smiling too. She grabbed a box with a uniform and handed it Jordan.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**So, that's it. What do you think? Which songs do you want in a chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3 - Back To The 80's

**Disclaimer: **_Glee: New Beginnings is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own most of the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Back To The 80's**

* * *

**So here's what you missed on Glee: New Beginnings:**

Mr Schuester opened the Glee Club again after the 20 years long break. He found nine new members. Sue found a new Cheerios member too. Jordan, one of Rachel's and Finn's kids, joined them after talking to Quinn and Mrs Schuester, because she wasn't if she should really join them, because it seems really hard. And Mikayla is about to kill Jordan, because she likes David, but Jordan likes him too and it seems like the boy likes Jordan more. Oh gosh, what a drama!

**And that's what you missed on Glee: New Beginnings!**

* * *

"_You're so excited, I can feel you. Getting hotter, oh baby. I'll take you down, I'll take you down. Where no one's ever gone before. And if you want more, if you want more. More, more, more. Jump for my love. Jump in and feel my touch. Jump you want to taste my kisses. In the night then. Jump, jump for my love. Jump, I know my heart can make you happy. Jump in, you know these arms. Can feel you up. Jump, you want to taste my kisses. In the night then. Jump, jump for my love._" sounded it through the music player.

"Most boring performance ever." Sue told her Cheerios, who trained their new performance, speaking through a megaphone.

"But we just did what you told us." Jordan said.

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Newbie, you really don't know anything about the Cheerios. Coach Sylvester tells us what we should do, but then she expects to see a much better performance."

"Maybe we could sing a song, while we're doing our performance." Brandon proposed.

"Anti-Phelps, this are the Cheerios. This is a damn Glee Club, where you are singing songs the whole day long and sway to the music." Sue said.

"Oh trust me, sometimes I wish it would be the Glee Club. I'm sure that it is so much better that this." he told her.

"Monkey, if you want to, go to this Glee Club and join it, become happy while you're singing and dancing in the background. But then you're out of the Cheerios!" Sue warned.

"Okay. I do." he walked towards the door. "And besides, my name is Brandon! Not Anti-Phelps or monkey or whatever. Only because I'm not able to swim, you don't have to call me by those stupid nicknames!" he walked out of the gym and slammed the door, starting to sing. "_Just a steel town girl on a Saturday night, lookin' for the fight of her life! In the real-time world no one sees her at all, they all say she's crazy! Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart, changing woman into life. She has danced into the danger zone, when the dancer becomes the dance! It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes a fire! On a wire between will and what will be!" _He walked through the hallways, until he reached the choir room."_She's a Maniac, Maniac on the floor! And she's dancin' like she's never danced before! She's a Maniac, Maniac on the floor! And she's dancin' like she's never danced before! Oooh, oh! It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes a fire! On a wire between will and what will be! She's a Maniac, Maniac I sure know! And she's dancin' like she's never danced before! She's a Maniac, Maniac I sure know! And she's dancin' like she's never danced before! Maniac, Maniac I sure know! And she's dancin' like she's never danced before!" _He walked into the room and cleared his throat. "Mr Schuester."

Will looked up from his paperwork. "Yes Brandon?"

"I just quit the Cheerios and I want to become a member of your Glee Club." he explained.

"Okay. Awesome. Glee lesson is in two hours." the teacher said.

Both walked out of the room.

"See you later." Brandon said and walked to his next lesson.

Mr Schuester walked down the hallways and saw two boys fighting. He ran between them to be able to get them apart. "Boys stop fighting!" he shouted.

They still fought.

"Boys!" he shouted again.

They finally stopped.

"We go to Figgins." he said and walked with the two boys into the principals office.

* * *

At the same time, Hunter and Justin walked into the boys locker room, where they met Coach Beiste who worked on the tactics for the next match. "Coach Beiste? We wanted to ask you something." Hunter said.

"Ahh the Lynn twins, what do you pumpkins want?" the Coach asked.

"We want to join the football team." Justin said.

"Look our father trains with us since we are six. I guess we could be a good gain, if you don't want to lose this season again." Hunter explained.

"We only lost because of Puckerman." Beiste said. "But I guess we could really need you two."

"Thank you Coach." Hunter said.

"You won't regret it." Justin said.

She smiled. "We will see."

* * *

Two hours later was glee lesson. Mr. Schuester wrote the word _80's_ on the white board. "For this weeks assignment you'll only sing song of this time."

"Mr. Schue, what are these boys doing here?" Mikayla asked, pointing at Tyler, Brandon and Nicholas.

"Brandon wanted to join the glee club, because he left the Cheerios and Tyler and Nicholas have to stay here for five lessons, because of their fight this morning. Anyhow, we have a special guest, who wants to give you an example of an 80's song. Applause for Ms. Corcoran."

Beth walked into the choir room. "Hey kids. So Mr. Schuester told me about this weeks assignment and I prepared a song for you." she said and started to sing. "_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth. They say in heaven love comes first. We'll make heaven are a place on earth. Ooh heaven is a place on earthWhen the night falls down. I wait for you. And you come around. And the world's alive. With the sound of kids. On the street outside. When you walk into the room. You pull me close and we start to move. And we're spinnin' with the stars above. And you lift me up. In the wave of love. Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth. They say in heaven love comes first. We'll make heaven a place on earth. Ooh heaven is a place on earth. In this world we're just beginning. To understand the miracle of living. Baby I was afraid before. I'm not afraid, any more. Oh, baby do you know what that's worth? Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth. They say in Heaven, love comes first. We'll make Heaven a place on Earth. Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth. Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth."_

The New Directions clapped.

"Well, have fun with this assignment. I have to go now." Beth said and walked out of the room._  
_The bell rang and everyone left the room, but David walked to his father. "Dad, this assignment sucks! We have no idea of the 80's. It's the year 2033."

"I'm sorry Dave. It's the plan and I'm not going to change it. You can research the internet for song when we're at home." Will said. "Now, let's go home."

They walked down the hallway to the car and drove home.

* * *

When they arrived, Will walked in the kitchen "Hey honey." He kissed Emma, who made pancakes with Grace. "Hey princess." he said, before lifting his daughter up and pressed her against his chest, placing a kiss on her hair. He lifted her down again and looked at the food. "Pancakes?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, we made them for dinner. They are almost ready."

David walked straight into his room, throwing his bag on his bed and starting his laptop. Then, he opened the browser and searched for 80's song. He found a page with many song very fast and scrolled down the page, listening to a few songs.

"David, come on. Dinner is ready." Will shouted.

"Coming." the teenager shouted back. He clicked on a song again and the music started to play. He smiled and sang to it."_Father wears his Sunday best. Mother's tired she needs a rest. The kids are playing up downstairs. Sister's sighing in her sleep. Brother's got a date to keep. He can't hang around."_ He walked into the kitchen and sat down next to his father.

"_Our house, in the middle of our street. Our house, in the middle of our."_ They all sang together.

"_Our house it has a crowd. There's always something happening. And it's usually quite loud."_

Emma sang, while helping Grace to get a pancake on her plate.

"_Our mum she's so house-proud. Nothing ever slows her down. And a mess is not allowed."_ Will sang, smiling at Emma.

"_Our house, in the middle of our street. Our house, in the middle of our. Our house, in the middle of our street. Our house, in the middle of our."_ They sang together again.  
"_Father gets up late for work. Mother has to iron his shirt. Then she sends the kids to school. Sees them off with a small kiss."_ David sang.

Grace interrupted him from singing everything. "_She's the one they're going to miss. In lots of ways."_ she sang smiling cheeky.  
"_Our house, in the middle of our street. Our house, in the middle of our."_ All sang.  
"_I remember way back then when everything was true and when. We would have such a very good time such a fine time. Such a happy time."_ David sang again.

But Will interrupted him this time. "_And I remember how we'd play simply waste the day away. Then we'd say nothing would come between us two dreamers."_

"_Father wears his Sunday best. Mother's tired she needs a rest. The kids are playing up downstairs."_ Emma sang.

"_Sister's sighing in her sleep. Brother's got a date to keep. He can't hang around"_ Will sang, kissing her lips.

"_Our house, in the middle of our street. Our house, in the middle of our. Our house, was our castle and our keep. Our house, in the middle of our street. Our house, that was where we used to sleep. Our house, in the middle of our street. Our house, in the middle of our street."_ They sang, but then turning back to eat their pancakes.

* * *

Mikayla and Jake were at the mall at the same time. They sat in front of a fountain, eating ice cream.

"You should have seen her. She looked so stupid." Mikayla told her brother.

"Why don't you like Jordan? She's in my Spanish class and I think she seems nice." he asked.

"She is stealing my boy!" she answered.

"Do you really think David is interested in you?" he asked his sister.

"Who wouldn't want a girl like me?"

"Look Kay. I know David really good. He is my best friend and I know that he absolutely don't like girls like you." Jake explained.

"What has Jordan what I don't have?" Mikayla asked.

"You're really touchy the last time. That's annoying." he answered. "Let's go home."

They stand up and walked home.

* * *

The next day, most of the New Directions sat in Mr. O'Murphy's Geography class. For the most of them it was pretty boring, excepting Jennifer, who was always very good in Geography. The other slept or played on their phones or texted or just doodled on their papers. Jordan ripped a paper out of her note book. _Can we meet after school? -Jordan _She wrote on the little piece of paper. She crumpled it and tossed it to David's place.

He read the message and smiled a bit, writing the word _Sure _and a smiley on it. Then he handed it on to the people to get the paper back to Jordan.

Mikayla was next, who got the piece. She looked to the other people, who sit around her and opened it quickly. She read the little conversation between her love and the other girl, who is in love with him too. She got jealous and tossed it on Jordan's table. Then, she began to sing: " _In my imagination. There is no complication. I dream about you all the time. In my mind a celebration. The sweetest of sensation. Thinking you could be mine. In my imagination. There is no hesitation. We walk together hand in hand. I'm dreaming. You fell in love with me. Like I'm in love with you. But dreaming's all I do. If only they'd come true. I should be so lucky, lucky lucky lucky. I should be so lucky in love. I should be so lucky, lucky lucky lucky. I should be so lucky in love. I should be so lucky. I should be so lucky I. I should be so lucky. I should be so lucky." _She was then standing in the middle of the choir room, in front of the New Directions, singing the song. "_In my imagination. There is no hesitation. We walk together hand in hand. I'm dreaming. Like you're in love with me. Like I'm in love with you. But dreaming's all I do. If only they'd come true. I should be so lucky. I should be so lucky in love. I should be so lucky. I should be so lucky in love. I should be so lucky. I should be so lucky in love. I should be so lucky. I should be so lucky in love. I should be so lucky  
lucky lucky lucky. I should be so lucky in love. I should be so lucky."_

"Wow Mikayla. This was amazing. It was like you know how to feel." Mr. Schuester said.

"Yes. Maybe." she answered, looking angry at Jordan. Then she sat down on a free chair.

* * *

When the lesson was finally over, Jordan and David met in the hallway.

"I think we should go to my place, okay?" she asked the boy, who nodded and put some books in his locker, closing it with a bang. "Yep. Okay." he said.

They walked down the hallway and walked to the house of the Hudson family. On their way, they met the other Hudson kids, who walked home from school too.

"Dad, we're home!" Leah shouted.

"Where is Mom?" Zoey asked.

"Hey. Umm, tomorrow is the day of her audition for that musical she wanted to be part of. So she is now on her way to New York." Finn said, while watching a football game. Tyler sat down next to him, watching the game too.

* * *

Jordan walked into her room, followed by David. They sat down on her bed.

"So, and what are we going to do now?" he asked, having no idea, why Jordan wanted to meet him so badly.

"I thought, maybe we can sing a song together." she told him.

"But why are we at your place? I mean, we could sing a song in the choir room too." he asked.

She nodded. "I know, but this song is a special song only for you. It tells my feelings for you and I think it would be kind of special, when you are the only one, who will every listen to me, singing this song." she explained.

"Umm, okay."

She smiled, before starting to sing: "_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'. Do you feel my heart beating. Do you understand. Do you feel the same. Am I only dreaming. Is this burning an eternal flame.  
"I believe it's meant to be, darlin'. I watch you when you are sleeping. You belong with me. Do you feel the same. Am I only dreaming. Or is this burning an eternal flame." _David sang._  
"Say my name. Sun shines through the rain. A whole life so lonely. And then come and ease the pain. I don't want to lose this feeling, oh." _They sang together._  
_Jordan sang alone again."_Say my name. Sun shines through the rain. A whole life so lonely. And then come and ease the pain. I don't want to lose this feeling, oh. Close your eyes, give me your hand. Do you feel my heart beating. Do you understand. Do you feel the same. Am I only dreaming. Or is this burning an eternal flame."  
"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'. Do you feel my heart beating. Do you understand. Do you feel the same. Am I only dreaming, ah. Is this burning an eternal flame." _David sang alone again._  
"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'." _They sang together.

When the song ended, Jordan kissed him gently on the lips.

He got uncomfortable and broke the kiss fast. "I... I... I can't do this. I'm... I'm sorry. I should really... I should really go now. I'm really... I'm really sorry." he babbled, before he walked out of the house, walking home quickly.

Jordan let her head fall into her pillows. "I'm so stupid!" she said to herself.

* * *

David arrived at home only ten minutes later. He was just in time for dinner. He sat down next to Will and took a bit of the soup, but spilled it over the whole table.

Emma got uncomfortable. "David." she gave him a warning.

"Oh my godnesss. I'm so sorry." he said.

Will and Emma looked at his chattering hangs and then shared a look. Will nodded.

"Honey, is something wrong? You're hand are chattering." Emma asked her son.

"No, no. Everything's fine." he answered, trying to get some soup again, but he spilled it over the table again. "Shit!" he cursed.

"I'm not stupid David. Don't lie to me." she told him.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's your OCD. I know it. What happened?" Emma asked.

David nodded.

"What happened?" Will asked this time.

The boy swallowed and closed his eyes. He opened them again after a while. "Jordan kissed me." he took a little break. "On the lips." he looked down at his still chattering hands. "I couldn't handle it and ran away."

Emma pulled her oldest child into her arms, rubbing his back. "It's going to be okay someday."

"Poor Davy boo." Grace said, handing him her old pacifier.

He laughed a little. "Thanks Gracy."

"Come on, family hug." Will said, pulling his three most important people into his arms.

* * *

The New Directions met in the choir room the next day.

"Well, it's Friday guys so this week is almost over. I know, that you didn't like this weeks assignment that much, but I just wanted to say, that all of you did a great job. I picked out a song, that you all will sing together to end this 80's week." he said and handed his students the lyrics.

Brandon began to sing: "_Jitterbug. Jitterbug. Jitterbug. Jitterbug."_

"_You put the boom-boom into my heart. You send my soul sky-high when your lovin' starts. Jitterbug into my brain. Goes bang-bang-bang. Till my feet do the same."_ Collin sang.

"_But something's bugging me. Something ain't right. My best friend told me. What you did last night."_ Kendall sang.

"_You left me sleeping in my bed. I was dreaming. But I should've been with you instead."_ Zoey sang.  
"_Wake me up before you go-go. Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go-go. I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go. 'Cause I'm not planning on going solo. Wake me up before you go-go. Take me dancing tonight. I wanna hit that high."_ They all sang together.

"_Yeah yeah yeah, baby."_ Zoey sang.  
"_Jitterbug. Jitterbug."_ Brandon sang again.  
Leah sang: "_Cuddle up baby. Move in tight. We'll go dancing tomorrow night. It's cold out there. But it's warm in bed. They can dance. We'll stay home instead."_  
Brandon sang again: "_Jitterbug."_  
Then all the New Directions sang together again: "_Wake me up before you go-go. Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go-go. I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go. 'Cause I'm not planning on going solo. Wake me up before you go-go. Take me dancing tonight. Wake me up before you go-go. Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go-go. I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go. 'Cause I'm not planning on going solo. Wake me up before you go-go. Take me dancing tonight."_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**And that's it. So... what do you think? Is it good or is it bad? Please leave me a review. ;) Remember, you can tell me songs you wish they would sing. **


End file.
